Blue Exorcist: A New Beggining
by cielfanmarin
Summary: Rin and Yukio start their morning routines like always. But little do they know that their next battle is just around the corner. It all begins with the sudden transfer of a girl named Seraphim into Rin's class and the sudden chain of enemies that begin to attack Rin. Just who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

Ao no Exorcist Fanfic:

"Hey Rin wake up"- Yukio said-"Rin, Rin!" He looked at his watch. Damn it, he was going to be late for school again because of Rin.

Rin was sleeping over last night's cram school homework. Apparently for once he actually bothered to do it. With no other alternative he went to a closet and took a metal bucket and a stick. Yukio then started beating the bucket. A second later and Rin jumped from the chair and screamed at Yukio-"WHAT WAS THAT FOR FOUR EYED MOLE FACE!?"

"Since you wouldn't wake up I was forced to use other methods"-Yukio answered.

"Fine. What time is it anyway?"

"We have 15 minutes till the bell rings."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

"Just hurry up and get ready, I'm going ahead"

And with that the last peaceful morning of the Okumura siblings began. Rin got changed in to his uniform took the Koma sword and headed for school. Since he had little time he ran all the way until he crashed into a girl in front of the school.

"Ow, I'm sorry I was in a hurry and I didn't see yo-"-Rin said before he saw the pose the girl was in. Her skirt was flipped up, revealing her panties, and his hand was on her boob.-"I'm so sorry"-Rin said.

"Yeesh that's what you say to a maiden after you defile her sacred temple."-the girl asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to man up and take responsibility. Although I will say I haven't felt a rush like that in quite some time. Anyway my name's Seraphim Strauss I just transferred to True Cross Academy today."

Rin blushed and said-"I-I'm Rin Okumura nice to meet you ."

"Rin, oh so you're him."

"What?"

"Oh nothing important. Well I suppose I'll see you around Rin Okumura."-She said as she walked off with a sinister smile on her face. Rin found her strange. Seraphim was short probably 4'9, she had long white hair, and very light blue eyes. Then he started thinking about what she said. 'Oh so you're him', could she have known that he was the son of Satan, then the thought of her sexy pose invaded his mind. No no I must stop thinking about that. And he left running for his class when he realized he had less than a minute.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSeraphim'sPOVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Seraphim took out her phone and called someone.

"Hello"-The person on the phone answered-"What's wrong boss, did the rich kids start picking on you already? Just remember what I told you take a piece of uranium and put it in the air conditioning system"

"That's not why I called, Shuri. I've met the boy."-Seraphim answered.

"Really, where?"-Shuri asked.-"I know where the brother is since where in the same class."

"I just had a brief encounter when he defiled my shrine without a single offering."

"Don't talk like that on the phone. Anyway did you see his energy?"

"No I sensed it briefly. Turns out we're going to have more fun with him than we expected."

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

_**Chapter 2 will be published by September 20, 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2-Lunch Date

_**Chapter 2:**_

Sorry I published so late, kind of lost inspiration for a while so I wasn't able to write anything. The next three chapters will all be longer. If you think there's anything wrong please comment about it.

Sincerely,

C.F.M

'Damn it. I'm so late'. Rin thought, he entered the classroom just as the bell rung. 'I can't believe I made it.' He took his seat and waited for class to start. The teacher came in and said-"All right everyone take your seats. As of today you will have a new classmate so I hope you treat her well." To Rin's surprise the new student was Seraphim.

"I'm Seraphim Strauss nice to meet you all."-She said with a smile on her face. Suddenly all the boys said-"So CUUUUUUTE!"

"All right quiet down everybody. Well let's see you can sit behind Mr. Okumura."-The teacher said. She walked to where Rin was and took the empty sit behind him.

"Well looks like we'll be classmates from now on R-i-n-chan."-Seraphim said.

"L-looks like it."-Rin said with a blush.

During lunch all the people in the class surrounded her and started asking questions.

"When did you transfer?"-One girl asked.

"I moved to Japan two days ago."

"Where did you move from Seraphim?"-A boy asked.

"Germany."-Seraphim answered as she stood up.-"Now if you excuse me I have a lunch date to attend."

She grabbed Rin by the arm and left the room. Rin looked back and saw all the boys glaring at him. They left the classroom and went up to the roof of the building.

"What are we doing here?"-Rin asked.

"We'll be having lunch."-Seraphim answered.-"Is that so wrong?"

"No but we just met."

"Yes and you defiled my sacred shrine."

"That was an accident!"-Rin answered embarrassedly.

"Anyway, you're in the exorcist cram school right?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm just good at reading people."

For the next hour Rin and Seraphim talked. They went back to class and as soon as school ended Rin went to the bathroom and took out the key to the cram school. He saw Shiemi and went to meet her.

"Oh hey Rin."-Said Shiemi.

"Hey Shiemi"-answered Rin.

They went to Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics and saw everyone else. Yukio came in a few minutes later and with him, Seraphim. She introduced herself again and took a seat near the back of the room. Then Yukio started teaching. Today's lesson was about mandrakes and Seraphim already knew about them. When the cram school ended Rin went directly to the dorm, but he didn't notice that Seraphim was behind him.

When Rin was in front of the dorm he saw Seraphim.-"What are you doing here?! This is a male's dorm!"

"According to Mephisto there weren't any rooms available in the female dorms so I was told to stay here."-Seraphim answered.

"B-but still!"

"If you have a problem with it talk to Mephisto."

They went inside and went to the dining hall where Ukobach had made sukiyaki. And Rin enjoyed his last calm meal.


End file.
